Äs Nödt
|image = |race = Quincy | age = |gender = | birthday = | height = | weight = | blood type = |affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = Stern Ritter "F"Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 8 | team = Stern Ritter | base of operations = Vandenreich HQ | relatives = | education = | signature skill = Spirit Weapon | manga debut = Chapter 494 | anime debut = N/A | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = }} is a Quincy and a member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "F". Appearance Äs has long, dark hair and dark eyes with visibly light pupils. Its attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak and a knee-length trench coat, as well as black boots.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, page 5 Äs also wears a dark mask that obscures the lower half of its face and features five spikes running down its center.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 18 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of the Vandenreich Leader, Äs and the other Stern Ritter gather at the Gate of the Sun, before traveling to Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, Äs and the other Stern Ritter create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 16-19 Indiscriminately massacring numerous lower-ranking Shinigami, who are unable to injure it, Äs is soon intercepted by lieutenant Renji Abarai.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 7-10 Äs proceeds to effortlessly block Renji's strikes with its bare hands, until they are interrupted in turn by the arrival of another Stern Ritter and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 15-18 When its hand is later severely cut by Byakuya, Äs is berated by its ally for allowing its Blut to be broken so easily. However, with Äs' comrade soon disabled, Byakuya unleashes his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, only for it to be stolen by Äs' unnamed device.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 4-17 Equipment 's Bankai.]] Medallion: Äs possesses a round, unnamed device that is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Vandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, the device is capable of stealing a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity, as evidenced when Äs used it to take Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 14-17 Powers & Abilities : An advanced Quincy technique that grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making reishi flow into the user's blood vessels.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 15 * : While Äs' defensive form of Blut is strong enough to negate even the attacks of Lieutenant Renji Abarai's Shikai, it isn't absolute and can be torn using sufficient power, as evidenced when Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura managed to cut Äs' hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 6-7 Spirit Weapon Reishi Weapons: Using their abilities as a Quincy, Äs is capable of concentrating both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Its favored weapon manifests in the form of several luminous spikes that float in close proximity to its person, which are used to viciously impale victims, resulting in an instantaneous yet excruciatingly painful death.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 7-8 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Quincy Category:Vandenreich Category:Stern Ritter